


breathing in snowflakes

by everjosh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everjosh/pseuds/everjosh
Summary: Clarke experiences snow for the first time and she probably won't forget it anytime soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for laura ♥

“Clarke.” Soft lips pressed against her cheek.

“Clarke. Wake up.”

The same lips now pressed to her nose.

“Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.” Lexa whispered next to the blonde’s ears. “There’s something you really have to see. Wake up.”

Clarke groaned. “It’s too early for you to be this annoying, Lex.”

Lexa smiled hearing Clarke’s raspy morning voice. “Trust me, _Klark_. You’ll be glad I woke you up for this.”

Clarke sighed and opened her eyes, focusing immediately on Lexa. “But it’s cold out there.” She pouted, pulling the warm furs over her head. Clarke hid under the furs, hoping Lexa would leave her to sleep for a little while longer.

Of course the odds were not in her favor today.

“Clarke!” Lexa nearly shouted. Not even two seconds later, Clarke felt how the brunette pulled on the furs, exposing her to the cold morning air circling in the tent.

“Lexa”, Clarke whined, “You’re unbelievable.”

“Get up now or we’re going to be too late!” Lexa said while practically throwing the blonde’s clothes at her.

“Alright, but this better be worth it.” Clarke groaned as she pulled on the warm clothes Lexa had thrown at her. Lexa smirked at her. “It will be, trust me.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa after the brunette pressed her lips against her cheek one more time.

“You’ll love this, _hodnes_.” Lexa whispered softly. She pulled Clarke towards her, pressing the softest kisses to her lips.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hands and intertwined their fingers, pulling her along to the flap of their tent. Grey clouds covered the sky and Clarke shivered once she stepped outside. The blonde gasped as she realized that everything around her was covered in _white_. The ground, the trees, the top of the tent, even the remnants of their fire last night was gone, covered in the white flakes.

“Lexa,” she breathed, “is this what I think it is?” Clarke asked, still mesmerized by the landscape. It looked entirely different, but so beautiful.

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand softly. “It’s snow, Clarke. It’s been snowing all night.”

Clarke slowly let go of Lexa’s hand, twirling around a little. She stepped forward, the fresh snow crunching underneath her boots.

Lexa watched as Clarke took it all in.

Clarke closed her eyes as she breathed in the fresh, cold air. She turned back towards Lexa and smiled at her. “It’s so beautiful, Lexa. I love it.” Clarke whispered, a smile plastered on her face. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s cold hands, squeezing them, trying to warm them up. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered back.

Clarke laughed as she let go of Lexa’s hand, placing them on the brunette’s cold cheeks instead. Blue eyes stared into green ones, and Lexa didn’t miss the way Clarke’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “Can we go for a walk?” Clarke asked after pressing a soft kiss on Lexa’s nose. “I’d love to walk through it.”

“Of course, Clarke. Anything you want. Let me grab us some gloves first, or our fingers will freeze off.” Lexa turned around, heading back towards the tent. She heard Clarke sigh in contentment again and a small smile crept up on her face. She quickly grabbed two pairs of gloves and made her way back to the blonde.

It had started snowing again in the short moment she was inside. Clarke was twirling around in the falling snow, a happy smile on her face, almost breaking it in two.

Clarke never felt so carefree before.

In this moment, it was just her and Lexa. No one else. And no matter what would happen in the future, no one could take this moment away from them. No one could make her forget how happy she feels right now.

Clarke had her eyes closed as she was twirling, so she never saw Lexa watching her from the opening of the tent with a lopsided smile on her face. She startled a little when she felt Lexa’s arms circling around her waist, keeping her steady.

“Careful, _ai hodnes_. You might slip.”

“As if you would let me fall.” Clarke said as she grinned at Lexa. “Did you get the gloves? My hands are freezing.” Lexa nodded and helped the blonde pull on the gloves. “Let’s go then.” She said softly once they both had gloves on.

Naturally, Lexa linked their hands together.

 

 

They were walking for a while now, softly speaking now and then. Snow was still falling around them and it crunched under their boots.

When they arrived at a large open space, Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and ran forward. “Clarke, watch out. You’ll slip!” Lexa shrieked, running after the blonde.

And true to her word, not even five seconds later Clarke yelped as her foot slipped away and she landed on her butt.

“Clarke!” Lexa sighed as she ran over to her. “I told you to be careful. Are you okay?”

Clarke giggled, she honest to god giggled and in that moment Lexa thought she would never hear something more beautiful as the sound of Clarke’s small giggles.

“I’m fine, Lexa. But could you just come closer and help me up?” Lexa nodded and made her way over to the blonde. Just as she was about to hold out her hand for Clarke to take, something cold and, she’s not going to lie, a little bit hard, smacked into her cheek.

Lexa gasped as she stood there, hand still outstretched.

“Lexa, you have a little something there on your cheek.” Clarke smirked mischievously. “How did it get there?” She winked at the brunette.

“Clarke.” Lexa said, retreating her hand. “We don’t have time for games. We should go back and wa-“ Lexa couldn’t even finish her sentence as a second snowball hurtled towards her, landing on the front of her jacket. A third one followed after immediately, hitting her square in the face. “Oops.” Clarke giggled as she saw the scowl on Lexa’s face.

Lexa pouted as she saw Clarke hastily trying to make a new snowball. “Clarke.” She whined, knowing there was another one about to hit her.

However, she didn’t bother moving as another snowball came flying her way, as she hadn’t seen the blonde this happy in a while. But she wouldn’t be _Heda_ if she would just stand there and take it.

So she ducked before the next one could hit her and she scooped up some snow in her hands, making one for herself.

“Two can play this game, Clarke.” Lexa said as she threw her snowball at Clarke. Her aim was, of course, a lot better than Clarke’s.

Clarke grunted at the impact of the cold snow on her blonde hair. She shrieked a little when a small part of the snowball dripped into the back of her jacket.

Lexa laughed at Clarke and the blonde got distracted by how beautiful Lexa looked when she’s truly happy, a content smile on her face.

Of course Lexa saw this as another opportunity to get her back.

Another snowball smacked into Clarke and it startled her out of her staring gaze.

Lexa was done throwing them, but Clarke wasn’t anywhere near finished. Always moving around, scooping up fresh snow in her hands.

“Clarke.” Lexa whined, “It’s cold. We should head back. Stop it.”

Snowball thrown her way.

“Clarke.”

Another one.

“Clarke. Enough.” Lexa tried to sound as if she was mad, but she was so whipped when it came to Clarke that she couldn’t be mad.

And Clarke knew that.

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted now. Snowballs were still coming her way. Clarke made sure they wouldn’t go anywhere near her face though. A last one came flying her way, landing on the top of her boot.

“Okay, I’m done.” Clarke said, a happy smile still plastered on her face.

Lexa smiled, holding a last snowball in her hands behind her back. Waiting to strike Clarke at the moment she least expects it.

Clarke walked over to Lexa, her gloved hands landing on the brunette’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, Lexa. I just didn’t have this much fun in a long time.” Clarke grinned at her, closing the gap between them, kissing her softly.

Lexa moaned into the kiss, hoping to distract Clarke with this.

Clarke sighed as she kissed Lexa and heard her soft moan. She could never get enough of the little sounds she makes when they are kissing. Just as she was about to pull away, Lexa grabbed the neckline of Clarke’s shirt that was peeking above her jacket and dropped the snowball into her shirt. Clarke felt the snow melt on her burning skin.

“LEXA!” Clarke shouted.

But Clarke couldn’t be mad. Cause as she stood there gasping at the cold, Lexa was laughing so hard and she looked so beautiful.

And Clarke swore she’d make Lexa laugh like this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but decided to post it now. all mistakes are mine and feedback is always appreciated. take care & stay safe x


End file.
